the quiet twin
by forever-ary
Summary: she didn't really have friends until her high school year in 11th grade and during that year crazy things have happened. Read to find out more.Rated M for language and maybe for further into the story.
1. Chap 1

Chapter one-

Bryson's POV

We walked out of the plane and I just dragged my bags off of the plane.

"Bryson, please. Pick up your bag it's so annoying," Bella muttered and I mentally rolled my eyes picking up my bag and seen Charlie by his cruiser holding a board with Bella and I's name on it. I walked up to him and he smiled when he had seen us. He didn't hug me because I've never hugged anyone so they never bothered to hug me either.

"Hey Char-Dad," Bella corrected.

"Nice to see you again Bella, and you too Bryson," He smiled sheepishly at us. I nodded and Bella did the same. He grabbed Bella's bags and reached for mine causing me to step back shaking my head.

"Oh okay sorry," He walked away putting Bella's things in the trunk. No, I'm not trying to be rude to him or ignore him. I'm just mute. For years I've cut myself and the feeling is amazing honestly. I haven't talked since I was three and people made fun of me from elementary to 10th grade. Well, guess what bitches I'm back. I licked my dry lips running my tongue over my snake bites. I sat in the backseat reading an old book that I need to replace today.

* * *

The car ride is currently being skipped

* * *

When we had reached the house Bella and Charlie quickly got out of the car leaving me outside of the car by myself. I mentally sighed and walked up to my room in the attic. I almost smiled at my sign I made in seventh grade for the attic door. It said, "I don't care if I'm in here or not stay the fuck out of my room or your head come off of your shoulders." I pulled the door open to my room and the ladder fell down one by one then I climbed up the ladder pulling it up and closing the door. I sat on my bed after putting everything away. I took out my drawing book and drew two new things today.

{Picture one}

A hand holding a thorn filled rose dripping blood from the tip and into the water.

{Picture two}

I made a blank face with a wide bloody grin spreading across the face with razor sharp teeth and x tape marks where the eyes are supposed to be. I made bloody drops come from the tape and a widespread across the face. A few stitches here and there and a mask covering where the nose is supposed to be.

I put my book down and looked out of the little window I had in here and seen a white truck leave my all black chevy Buick truck on the side of the road. I mentally smiled and made my way back down to the hallway. Locking my door first. Holding my book in my hand I quickly made my way down the stairs almost bumping into Bella making me almost drop my keys. I raised one eyebrow.

"Sorry, Bryson. Dad wanted us outside to greet some old friends. I also think that someone is moving near. A big white truck put a Buick across the street. I nodded and walked past her and walking outside and seen Charlie with an older man in a wheelchair and some bronze skinned kid.

"Bryson! Bella! You remember Jacob and Billy right?" Charlie happily beamed introducing us to them. I nodded and glared at Jacob and Bella smiled

"Hey I missed you guys," She hugged them and Jacob tried not to look at me.

"Finally you guys are here Charlie's been talking non-stop about you guys coming," Billy spoke

"Now, Billy, I'm going to need you to stop exaggerating before I push you out of your wheelchair," Charlie spoke

"Not before I ram you in the ankles," They went into the middle of the street rough-housing. I mentally rolled my eyes again then looked over just in time to see Bella hit Jacob with the car door of her truck and I almost doubled over in laughter but, I kept myself together and just mentally laughed.

"Oh my god Jacob are you okay!" She got out of the truck and he stood trying to assure her that he was fine. She was always clumsy like that I guess. I walked past dad and Billy and they stopped arguing when they heard me unlock my truck with my keys.

"That's yours!" Bella asked me shocked and nodded at her like duh.

I got into my truck and hooked my phone up to the radio and played bring me the horizon. I nodded my head along with the music. I stopped at a red light and looked over into the woods and seen a woman covered in blood. Then she was suddenly gone. I got out of my truck and headed over to where I had seen a hand move. I twisted past a few tree's and seen nothing. I was about to leave but, when I turned around when I had met some red eyes and got pushed backwards and into a tree knocking it down. I groaned in pain and got up and tried to run away. The red eyed person-no excuse me vampire smirked. I knew I didn't have a chance. I knew all about vampires and this one looked full. I stopped when I tripped over a big rock and had rolled down the hill. I stopped and the vampire stood over me as my vision faded in and out. "You know what...you look worth it so..I'm not going to drink you up," He gripped my throat making me yelp out from the amount I was quickly losing. He bit my neck and fire spread throughout my body. The more my eyebrows furrowed my eyebrow piercing drew more blood and made it go down my face. The vampire was gone and I just looked at blurry figures fighting. Then I had seen a fire and smoke. Before I blacked out golden eyes stared deeply at me and left.

~A few hours later~

I opened my eyes and everything was so much more clear and I could hear from more than two miles away. The weirdest thing is though is that I'm only half a vampire. I still heard my heart beat. I sat up and I seen ashes spread across the entrance of where my truck still sat. I quickly stood racing over quickly over to my truck. Vampire speed really good so far. I got into my car and seen my book in my passenger seat then I remembered where I was headed. Even as a vampire I would remember. As I was driving looking around for a bookstore I kept thinking about that man's face that had changed me into I am. As he bit into my skin I noticed a blue mist had come with the bite that he gave me. Then the golden-eyed boy. Who the hell was he? I had found a bookstore and found some books to adapting to the vampire life. In the back of the store, there was a mirror. I looked into it and seen my appearance. I haven't looked into a mirror since first grade. My long black hair had highlights of blonde in them. My eyes were slowly mixing together as an orange blue and green colour specs of purple in them. My snake bites and eyebrow piercing looking the same and my nose piercing too. I paid for the books and the lady didn't think of anything because apparently, I'm just a normal emo teenager. Ugh!That hypocrite. Somehow I've seen her past and she was one two but, since her mother died she changed. I wanted to speak and see if my voice changed but, I didn't want to talk if no one was going to even hear me or listen. I went back to my car and drove back home and when I got out and closed my door the light in Bella's room and in the living room turned on I knew something was up. I opened the door and a pillow was thrown at me but, with my new vamp senses I caught it and Bella huffed. "Where have you been! It's 11:30 at night!" She screeched and I held up my book and Charlie sighed and went upstairs. Bella sighed also and sat on the couch her head in her hands. "You can't just disappear like that and tell no one where you're going," I nodded as she looked at me saying what she said and went to my room in the attic. I'll shower in the morning...change of plans the look of blood on my clothes is not okay. My clothes are black anyways. I showered and went back to my attic room laying down on my king sized bed. I read some things about being a vampire written by some man named Marcus Volturi. They seem really bad ass honestly. I can also figure out my powers asking a man named Aleazar. Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I hid my books and went to sleep. We have school tomorrow apparentely.


	2. Chap 2

Chapter two-

Bryson's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I glared at the sun and pulled the curtain down over the little window. I put on my all black shirt and my grey pants and my combat boots. I opened the attic door and crawled down the ladder and let it back up throwing my book bag over my shoulder. I made my way down the hallway in my vamp speed being cautious on who might see me. I passed the mirror in the hall. I glanced over it and stopped. My eyes were a different colour now...This is just 'll notice because no one cares about me. I shrugged and took in my appearance and quickly looked away.I was much more beautiful as a vampire but, I'm still just a nobody. I made my way to my truck not wanting to eat anything. I hopped into my truck and drove to school in my vamp speed. I made it to school in seven minutes. After a while, this group of cars piled into the parking lot closer to school. I had seen this red convertible and _man._ A jeep and a Volvo. Their scent hit me like a pound of bricks. They were full blown vampires. What the hell are vampires doing at an all human school? I bet they don't even know that their vampires. They all stared holes into my head and something smacked me in my head. I looked around seeing who did something when I heard thoughts make its way into my mind. _'who is she?' 'she smells like a vampire but has a heartbeat,' 'Where'd she get that truck it looks awesome!'_ Okay that was clearly a guy but, did he have to yell, though? _'I can't see her future this is annoying,' 'She looks so pretty...I hate her who's that!' I_ turned around when my sisters beat up truck came into view. I sighed 'oh boy,' I thought and she got out of her truck and some guys walked up to her and snickered "Nice truck," She looked down and I walked up to the boy and grabbed the back of this head making him face me and punched him in his face and he fell down. He groaned and I grabbed Bella's hand and we made our way into the school. But, not before I kicked him in his ribs maybe a little too hard. Oh well, though, that was like four minutes ago I'm heading to class with Bella now. We had all of our classes together anyways so this shouldn't be bad. The even worse thing is that we have Gym right after this class so...yeah! Sorry for whoever has to be in our Gym opened the door and I walked into the room first walking in front of the fan and I glanced over and seen one of the little Vamps you know the little Bronze haired one? yeah him. My hair flew into my face and I quickly pushed it away. It was freaking down my back and a little past my butt! What the hell man! I wonder what'll happen if I cut it. Eh, I don't really care right now. The Bronze boy froze up and glared at me and I returned the favour. He quickly looked away and it was Bella's turn to walk through the fan and he looked like he was about to pounce on her and suck her up. (Sounded so dirty but eh hehe) I heard his thoughts _'good god! Her blood is so tempting! Come on Edward get yourself together! I can't believe this...she's my blood singer this is so dumb! A human! My mate! Never!'_ I mentally rolled my eyes. Guys these days I tell ya. The nerves of this one.

Sorry It's cut short and this chapter is a short also. The next chapter might say the same as it says right now but, know that,that isn't the real chapter and that I'm updating on the actual chapter when it says that so. It might just say that I updated the same chapter twice but, Just know that the second time is the real time and the real updated part of the book. Sorry for the mixup thanks for the support. Review on what you thought of this chapter and I know it's short I'll make it longer next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

Bryson's POV

I sat in the seat in front of Edward and Bella had to take the seat next to him. He was being such a prick about it. Yes, my sister did smell delicious. I wanted to suck her dry for myself but, I am training myself to have more control over my thirst and trying not to start baring my teeth at this disrespectful fuck. Ugh, I just want to rip him to shreds. Though Bella does smell quite intriguing right now. My mouth started opening and I inched closer to Bella when I was grabbed.

"Control yourself whatever you are," It was that dick head Edward

I whimpered (It's fake come on now, I've felt worse pain than what he's trying to bring.)

"Sorry. Sorry." He quickly let go of my arm ' _I don't know what I thought I was seeing. Her about to drink this girls' blood or her just trying to see what she was doing. I forgot that she was a human'_ I mentally chuckled _'It can't be true, though. This girl isn't my mate. She couldn't be that's just impossible...is it?'_ aww, that's so cute. I smiled at him.

 _"_ He looks like he hates me, Bry." Bella tried to whisper to me

 _'I don't hate you, Isabella, I just hate the trouble and danger that you're going to be put in'_ I glanced at Edward and then studied my eyes on Bella. She's a complete danger magnet. If they were mates then he wouldn't do anything to try and hurt Belly Welly. If he did, though. I was just going to kill saying. I made his pencil float and he just looked around trying to see who was making this thing happen. I tried not smiling. I just looked at Bella and Shrugged.

"Why won't you talk anymore?" She asked me and I grabbed my notebook. The one we've written in since elementary school.

 **'I've been bullied too many times. No matter what I say no one is going to listen anyways. I haven't heard my voice in forever and I might never again'** I wrote

 _'But I really miss hearing your voice...taking to you. I just want to have my sister back that I had at two years old'_

 **'I'm sorry Bella...I really am but, nothing is going to change this'**

She sighed and gave me my pencil back concentrating on her work

' _I can't seem to get anything out of her mind. Ugh! It's so damn frustrating!'_ I wanted to laugh so bad. That's weird because I can always read Bella thought's even when she's not thinking anything at all. I looked through my notebook that had my conversations with the only person I've ever talked with. Bella.

Third Grade:

 _'You seemed sad at Lunch. Is everything okay Bryson?'_

 **'No Brittany and Jessica keep kicking me and throwing my food away. I'm starving. Every time I try to talk they just tell me to crawl in a hole and die. I'm just going to stick to not talking again.**

' _I'm guessing I can't change your mind again can I?'_

 **'No Bella. This time it's permanent**

Fifth Grade:

 **'Bella Jason told me that he likes me!'**

 _'That's great but, aren't you still you know...not talking?'_

 **'Oh no I meant it when I told you that I was serious'**

After Lunch

 **'Bella he told me he was just flirting with me to get back at Brittney. I'm always being used!'**

 _'I'm so sorry, is it cool if I hug you?'_

 **'I don't care anymore. No boy or anybody for that matter is going to like me. I just want to die!'**

I stopped because my fifth-grade tears were all over the paper. I just wanted to cry again.

I closed my notebook and regained my posture. Okay. I got this. I can totally handle this. I got this. Just some emo girl that'll never be loved.

Alice's POV

I just had a vision. I'm going to be meeting my true mate. Jaspers' new mate looks pretty buuuut she's emo so I'm gonna wish him good luck on that.

"Jasper," I whispered

"yes love," His texas accent ran through my ears

"I'm not your mate...I just had a vision about it. Your mate is Edwards' mate's sister. Their, Fraternal, though. She's emo. I'm meeting my mate this weekend." I whispered to him bluntly

"What..." He looked hurt

"Yeah sorry it has to be this way," I rubbed his back.

"Whatever," He stared ahead at the teacher and I sighed.

"She's mute," I told him and he didn't take one glance at me

"You're the only one who might be able to make her talk again," I told him

"I doubt that I barely want to talk to eat right now. I don't care, though, good luck on your mate," He ignored me the rest of that class. That's what it was

Bryson's POV

On my way to lunch, I smelt this amazing smell. I looked around walking into I bumped into a rock hard chest though I didn't fall. I just stumbled.

I looked up and seen the most amazing creature that I'd ever seen in a long time. I mentally gasped and something inside of me shouted ' _mate! mate!'_ I blushed and walked around him and he stared at me intently as I walked away quickly. I don't know who he was but, I felt his heart break as he looked at me. I don't know what that was all about but, I'm pretty sure I need to stay away from him. I made my way to lunch and Bella made me sit with her friends. I caught that Jessica girl trying to take a picture so I put my notebook in front of my face just as it snapped.

 _'ugh damnit! She needs to move her notebook!'_ I mentally laughed at that comment. I moved it and put my head in between my hands.

 _'She's playing games with me! Oh, forget it!'_ I peeked my head up and she put the camera down and huffed. I looked back at her smiling and she gave me this I-can't-believe-you-look.

 _'Something's up with her! She knew that I was tricking her!' I mentally_ laughed at that. Humans are so funny. Especially, since I live with two.

When Lunch was over I had my next class. In there was the same guy that was supposedly my mate. I mentally screamed when the teacher placed me next to him.

"Now, class, we are going to head to the library because we are going to need to find some good books for our next assignment, stop at the end of the hallway," The teacher spoke and everyone stood walking out of the classroom. I was walking until I noticed this guy walking next to me staring at me. I tilted my head at him with that take a picture it'll last longer face. He chuckled and I sped up a little causing him to do the same. "I'm Jasper," He spoke. He had a southern accent. I shrugged and kept walking.

"You don't really talk do you?" He asked me.

"Continue," The teacher told us and we all walked down the stairs some slid down the little handle and landed on their feet.

"No sliding down the bannister!" The teacher yelled running after them

"You're all getting detentions get back here!" He chased after them.

I shook my head at 'Jasper'

"Maybe I can change that," He spoke looking at my piercings.

"That's some special tattoo," He looked at my tattoo on my neck. It was a lion baring its teeth going through a bear with blood splashing out. I nodded my head. Why won't he just leave me alone? We had reached the Library and I grabbed a book that looked interesting to me. I sat down and I felt a presence next to me. I glanced over and seen Jasper. I put my book down and took out my notebook

 **'What do you want from me? Why are you even here? Who are you trying to make jealous by flirting with me? Oh, maybe it's a bet on me! So who paid you how much to pretend you're interested in me?'**

 _"_ No one bet me anything. I just want to get to know you that's almost about it. I'm not trying to use you in any way, though." He whispered

 **'Why are you suddenly wanting to know about me? I don't have time for games. If this is a prank I suggested you leave before you end up as ashes,'**

He stared at me for a minute. " I can't really tell you-wait you know what I am?"

 **'Duh, Everything about you just screams vampire, your family too,'**

"Well...you're my mate meaning that we're destined to be together for eternity," He told me. I just nodded

 **'I'm not going to be a very good mate then,'**

"I think you're perfect," he told me. I almost blushed...almost.I shrugged and put my head down

"What's your name?" he asked me. I lifted my head back up and began to write

"No, I want you to say it. I'm dying to hear your voice," He said to me. Every time this guy talked his accent is whoo! Wait, no no no what am I saying. Eww stop Bryson. Maybe, just this once? Just for him no one else really. I guess so.

 **'I might need water first...I haven't talked since I was three,'**

"Oh, be right back," He left and came right back after like two minutes.

"Here you go," He gave me the water and I drank it. I need to hunt I'm really hungry.

"Are you a human?" He asked me and I made this 'kind of' hand motion to him and he looked confused.

"You going to speak for me, little mate?" He asked me and I nodded slowly after a minute or three of thinking.

"Go ahead, take your time." He smiled gently and I _almost_ smiled. Almost doesn't count. I cleared my throat and coughed.

"My name's Bryson," I whispered. My voice was sounding like an Angel floating down from heaven I looked up thinking that wasn't me talking.

"Your voice sounds amazing," He told me

"I-I was changed into a vampire...but, I still have a heartbeat...I'm a hybrid. Maybe the first one in history," I muttered playing with my sleeves

"Hmm, that's interesting. Why did you stop talking, though?" He asked me

"Everybody used to always bully me, torture, lie, and us me.I was done with it. If there was nothing to say. Or if nobody was going to listen then why bother," I told him honestly. He looked deep in thought.

"You should talk more...for me if you do then...I'll give you whatever you want."He made a bet with me. I looked at him.

"Please," He gave me this really cute look.

"Okay okay! Fine just stop giving me that look," I scrunched up my face and he chuckled.

"Okay what is your wish?" He asked me and I thought

"Don't lie to me," I told him truthfully.

"Okay," he nodded

"I don't care what occasion it is...don't lie to me," I said again.

"As long as you keep this up," He smiled at me.

"Okay...I don't get why you're so excited about this," I shrugged

"I'm the first one to get you talking again," He smiled ear to ear.

"Oh stop it," I got up and he kissed me head. This time I really did blush. I walked to the counter and got my book.

"This should be fun," Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up at him

"It might be," I said


End file.
